scottsterlingsfacefandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Memory Lapse/Transcript
Matt: Then after that, we will plan the assassination of… Blegh! Whitney: It seems I've finally caught up with you. Matt: It would seem we meet again. Whitney: For the last time, it seems. Matt: Seemingly... I have no idea who this person is, will you look into it and get back to me quickly, please? Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop. Matt: So… Whitney: You know why I'm here. Matt: Of course, I do. You're here for... Whitney: The money. Matt: The money. You're here for the money, and I have it. Here. Whitney: I thought it was hidden in a Swiss bank account? Matt: It is…was! Until I made it not that way. Whitney: So, yet another surprising and diabolical twist from the evil mastermind. You've outdone yourself, professor Murdock. Matt: Yes, it seems I pulled the wall over your eyes yet again, miss… blegh. Whitney: Well no matter, I still have the upper hand, so long as I possess this! Matt: You know, I'm not even sure if I want that. Whitney: Don't play the fool, professor. Do you realize how many people you've killed in your efforts to obtain this? Matt: Well, it's not like I keep a running tally. Five…? Whitney: Ten thousand. Matt: That is more than five. Whitney: How many more lives must you ruin before you come to reason? Matt: Tell me, have you undergone some kind of plastic surgery recently? Acid thrown on your face? Whitney: Do you honestly not recognize me? Matt: Well… Whitney: Wait, here. Matt: No, that made it worse. Whitney: What?! Matt: Well, I'm sorry, I have a poor memory for faces. And you. Whitney: But… we've been arch-foes...we've been arch-foes for nearly seventeen years! Matt: Really? Whitney: You killed my father. Matt: On purpose, or like I accidentally backed my car over him? Whitney: You strapped a bomb to his chest. Matt: That does sound like me. Whitney: So you have no idea why I'm here? Matt: Well, I've put a few things together. You want some money, and I apparently want that tiki-man. Whitney: Well, I'm not giving him to you now. Matt: What? Why not? I don't know why, but I want it. Whitney: No! It's insulting how many lives you've ruined, and you don't even have the decency to remember why. Matt: I do feel like a tool for that. Whitney: And to think that I used to love you. Matt: Wait, back up a moment. Whitney: We used to have something special. Matt: Really? Why did it end? Was it because of your current haircut, or...? Matt: That was out of line. Whitney: That's it, I'm going to destroy it. Matt: No madam, please, be reasonable. I'm willing to negotiate. Whitney: Fine. Tell me my name and it's yours. Matt: Cynth… May… Bri… Jemima. Whitney: Dang it! Matt: Really? Jemima? Whitney: Shut up! Matt: Okay. Matt: Ah, doctor Gray. The situation is well in hand. Here, see if we can use this for something evil. A lawn gnome, I don't know. Whitney: It's good to see you again, John. Jason: Do I know you? Whitney: I am your mother! Matt: You have your mother's hair. Category:Season 1